


virgin heart

by theology



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, crying boys eyy, it's not fun at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theology/pseuds/theology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sex is exceptionally difficult when feelings are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	virgin heart

**Author's Note:**

> warning; no capitals as a stylistic choice.

the first time kenny kissed kyle, he felt an ugly snake twist up inside his stomach. it misplaced his organs and made him feel sick. he pulled back and away with a grimace. kyle's eyes followed him, careful and concerned.

"you okay?"

kenny chuckled, running his hand through his scruffy blonde locks and wanting desperately to run his hand through kyle's curls instead. "dude, what? do you know who you're talking to?" but kyle's eyes were unrelenting and analytical, and kind of pissing him off.

he surged forward and pressed his lips against kyle's again, but rougher this time. they were cool and smooth and tasted like mint chapstick, all of which made kenny uncomfortable. he reached his hands up and gripped kyle's shoulders tight. their chests were touching in a way that he could feel both of their hearts jackrabbiting in a horrible dissonance.

kyle wrapped his arms around kenny, like the most beautiful cage. kenny's breath was starting to get short, an oddity because he could kiss for up to five minutes before he needed to breath.

this time, kyle was the one who broke the kiss, which was relieving. kenny didn't want kyle to think that he had a problem. he didn't have any problem at all, especially not with kyle.

"something's wrong."

"no," he choked out.

"oh my god," kyle said. he touched his fingers to kenny's wet cheeks. "oh my god."

kenny let out a rackety gasp. "i really like you, ok."

"i know, i know. god, i know." his eyebrows were pulled together and the corners of his mouth were turned downward. kenny never wanted to upset kyle. "i like you too."

kenny sobbed, tugging kyle close and holding him and they didn't fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: uh ngl i wrote this 2 years ago and i regret it now bc south park makes me incredibly uncomfortable lmao... i can't bring myself to orphan this one though cause i actually like the prose in it, purpley though it may be. so here it is whoops sorry.


End file.
